


Write Love on My Veins

by EMLE31199



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMLE31199/pseuds/EMLE31199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think it’s that bad?” Lexa frowns looking back down at her arm at the now faded ink.</p>
<p>Anya gives her a questioning look. “That the first thing you ever write to your soulmate is some girl’s number with a heart next to her name?”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A take on the Soulmate AU where whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Love on My Veins

This girl is 20 minutes late. Lexa waits in the corner of the coffee shop checking her watch for what seems like the millionth time in last few minutes. Make that now 21 minutes. As she glances down, she catches the remnants of flower on her right arm. 

Her soulmate likes to doodle.

She remembers the first time it happened. The tingle and the light tickle that graced her skin as lines and shapes began to form on her arm. It’s been years since that first time, but every so often she’s brought back to that memory. It somehow calms her. Even though Lexa knows next to nothing about this person, the fact that there is a constant in the universe made solely for her reassures her that fate has a plan. If there is one thing Lexa loves in life, it’s a good plan.

Perhaps that’s why she’s never been tempted or felt the urge to write back to her soulmate. She has a master plan herself. I mean sure, some people in her life think she’s ridiculous (and some people like her best friend are a tad more vocal about it) but so far she hasn’t deviated from it and it’s been working for her. Go to college, get into law school, become a lawyer and be on track to become partner. She has completed the first three and in a couple years she’d be onto the last part. By that time she’ll be settled, kicking ass and finally ready to meet her soulmate to start the next phase of her life. It was flawless, really.

25 minutes late now. Lexa sighed and silently wished that today’s simple plan were going as well as her master one. Did she really need the notes for the case file? Anya swore it will help and make a difference but right now she’s questioning if it’s worth it.

Then as if her prayers had been answered, the door to the shop clanged open and a frantic woman rushed inside. 

“I’m so sorry, “ the girl started saying as she got closer to her. “First my car wouldn’t start so I had to take my husband’s. Then I was going to text you that I was running late but I lost my phone last night.”

Lexa looked up and took in the state of this frazzled girl, seriously confounded how this girl is a lawyer. Anya, however, practically forced her to come here to get notes swearing by the genius of the woman’s genius. “Katie I presume?”

“Yes, sorry,” Katie apologized again. “It’s been quite the morning. Anyway, I have the notes for the case I did a few months ago. Anya told me you’re working on a similar one.”

Lexa politely nodded. “Yes, and thank you for this. You’re saving me a lot of time.” 

“Of course,” Katie replied as she started handing off the files in her hands. “Anything to help a friend of Anya’s. How do you kno—“ 

Right then the phone in Katie’s hand went off and Lexa couldn’t be more thankful. She hates small talk. Seriously, sometimes in these small moments she thinks the universe loves her.

“I’m sorry about that,” Katie started.

“It’s fine and I hate do this but—”

“You have to go,” Katie finished for her. “I get it and again I’m sorry for making you wait.”

Lexa offered a small smile in return as she started to put away her things.

“Please feel free to call me with any questions or if you can’t read my chicken scratch,” Katie laughed.

Lexa gave her a blank stare.

‘Right,” Katie said after a pause. “Lost phone.”

At that Katie smiled sheepishly as if she couldn’t believe she forgot that she lost her phone. Lexa couldn’t believe it either. Seriously, Lexa wondered once again how did this girl become a successful lawyer.

“Here let me put in my husband’s cell in your phone just in case you have any questions.”

Lexa looks down at her briefcase in one hand and the stack of files in the other before glancing back at her. She was not about to dig her phone out.

Lexa was about to tell her that it was fine when felt her arm being grabbed.

“I saw you had your hands full so just in case,” Katie explains as she finishes writing a something Lexa’s arm.

A quick glance down shows Lexa that scribbled on her arm is a number. Signed with a heart no less.

“Seriously good luck with everything,” she said as she left Lexa standing there in a semi-shocked state.

It’s only a few moments after she’s left that she actually realizes what just happened. 

Fuck.

* * *

Anya’s voice rings out through the apartment. “How’d the thing with Katie go?”

Lexa emerges from the bathroom drying her arm from her most recent attempt at removing the girl’s number. She’s not an idiot. The first thing she did when she got home was wash off the ink on her arm. It didn’t matter though as the damage was done. It’s fine, she reminded herself, and there was no need to panic yet.

“Holy shit! Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing,” Anya exclaimed after taking in Lexa wiping the towel on her arm.

“No,” Lexa huffed. “Your ‘friend’ Katie decided to write her number on my arm since I couldn’t get to my phone and because I’ll clearly need to call her.”

Anya took a look at the partially scrubbed off writing before agreeing with her friend. “Yeah, I’m not going to lie, that does seem like something she would do. She doesn’t always think before she acts.”

Lexa glared at her as if Anya had said the most obvious thing in the world.

“And she used like permanent marker or something!” The irritation was now steeping into Lexa’s voice, built up from the events of the day.

“Well at least she wrote the number with love,” Anya joked as she looked at the loopy heart where the name was written.

“It’s not funny,” Lexa said as she glared at her friend.

“Well why didn’t you rip your arm away from her,” Anya questioned.

“I’m sorry I was so in shock as she manhandled me,” Lexa retorted back.

"Calm down, she didn’t manhandle you. At best she harassed you,” Anya notes.

Lexa rolls her eyes just wanting to forget the entire thing.

“Did you at least look at the case notes,” Anya asked reminding her of how this all happened in the first place.

“Yes,” Lexa groaned. “They were amazing and she’s brilliant.”

Anya nods in sympathy having enough judgment not to gloat. “She has always been like that. Total space head but she phenomenal at her job.”

“Now the real question, what are going to do about that,” Anya says pointing to her arm.

“You think it’s that bad?” Lexa frowns looking back down at her arm at the now faded ink.

Anya gives her a questioning look. “That the first thing you ever write to your soulmate is some girl’s number with a heart next to her name?”

“What, it’s not that big of a deal,” Lexa reassures her.

Anya raises her eyebrows. “What if she now thinks you’re hooking up with some stranger and telling her about it? What if she never writes on your arm again after this? What about your plan then?”

Lexa can’t help but roll her eyes. “You’re being dramatic.” However, her friend does have a good point.

Anya tries again. “The least you can do is say sorry so she doesn’t get the wrong idea.”

Lexa takes one last glance at her arm and sighs to herself. Maybe the universe doesn’t love her as much as she thought.


End file.
